Romance of the Three Seekers
by Catbite
Summary: GI Pre War setting: Why the Seekers never talk about their girlfriends.


**We sat around and wondered: What were the Seekers like before they became Decepticons? What was a typical day? Or night? Did they have girlfriends and who would they go with? What happens if Starscream overenergizes on a regular basis? It's a tongue-in-cheek story, not meant to be taken seriously. Implied S&M. Have fun, don't flame, leave a review.  
**

**Romance Of The Three Seekers **

Thundercracker and Skywarp loathed their assignment in Tran. They couldn't stand their squadron commander, Starscream. Although he was of same Seeker design, like them, he was a failed scientist and just plain strange. Thundercracker felt there was always something weird about him. He would skip his own mission briefings and miss out on combat air patrols. They were coming off their shift and had just been relieved and still no Starscream in sight.  
"They might have well have told us to go out on our own and leave the Commander back home" Skywarp said, hoping to get a laugh out of Thundercracker. He succeeded only in getting dead silence."So... uh., are you going back to the barracks too?"  
"It's called a life. You should look into getting one."  
"What?"  
"I'm meeting someone downtown."  
"Can I come too?"  
"Skywarp, I thought Starscream told you to go review the squadron's weapons manifest with him. Or did you forget?" Thundercracker snapped, as if he was hurling an insult at him.  
"Well no, of course I didn't, but I thought..."  
"You thought nothing, as usual".  
Skywarp looked down. Everyone had been ignoring him lately. He knew he the weapons manifest could wait but he had nothing else to do. He walked away glumly. _That guy needs a life_, Thundercracker thought to himself.

"I'm the boss in this relationship. You were just a whore looking for her next fix before I met you!" Starscream yelled, not caring if the other officers heard him.  
"Why do you treat me like scrap, Starscream?" Arcee wailed.  
"Shut up!" Starscream shrieked. "You're giving me giving a headache!" Arcee looked as if she was about to cry. Starscream hated it when she did that but she couldn't help it. _ Oh slag, is she crying again? Didn't I tell her I'd disconnect her bio circuits if she started up? Maybe she'll stop if I knocked her around some more._ His optics noticed the weapon in the corner. A wicked smile crossed his face.

Skywarp knocked the door to Starscream's quarters, expecting him to be waiting.  
"Commander?" he asked timidly "Permission to..."The door opened before he could finish. He was greeted by an extraordinary scene.  
"Oh Primus, can't you hang out with your best _friend_ Thundercracker instead of bothering us?" Starscream shouted at him, with an overenergized look on his face. Skywarp could only stare. On the floor, in a heap, was a female, very pretty except for the damage she had sustained. She had numerous dents and some of her paint was missing. Energon leaking from her optics pooled underneath her. Skywarp was speechless.  
Starscream rolled his optics upward and slammed the door shut. He stumbled to the corner and picked something up, turning to Arcee with a energy whip in his hand.  
"Okay, Arcee. Get ready."

Thundercracker made his way to a section of the main road and walked into a building. He went to a door and rang. A female answered with a big smile on her face.  
"Thundercracker!" You finally got here!" Chromia said gleefully.  
"Sorry. I had to shake that little moron Skywarp off" he smiled. He had missed her.  
"What did you bring me?"  
"Nothing, just a box of these energon hearts".  
"Well, come on in," she said, pulling his arm .

_Jerk_. _Who would have thought Screamer was so freaky_, Skywarp thought to himself as he walked down the dormitory. _I hear he even has a girlfriend back home. Freak or not_, he sighed, e_ven _he _managed to find someone in this slag pit. I can't even get a female to talk to me for two seconds_. He felt miserable.  
Skywarp turned left to reach an exit but then crashed in to someone turning the corner .  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the blue female said.  
"Oh yeah, I guess so", he replied, slightly dazed.  
"Are you in the air force too?" she smiled.  
"I..Uh...yeah...yes I am. My name is Uh...Captain Skywarp.." _Oh slag_, he thought, _Screamer better not find out about this; giving myself the rank of captain_.  
"Are you looking for someone?" Skywarp muttered nervously.  
"Well I was trying to find my boyfriend, Powerglide, but I think my friends would be even more impressed if I came in with a Captain of the Cybertronian Air Force, Mr. Skywarp himself instead." She flashed another smile.  
_ Why, she's flirting with me,_ Skywarp realized. He tucked his head as much as he could into his chest unit. _This Powerglide fellow is going to get real pissed off if he finds out...and what if Starscream wanted me to go over that manifest with him later or found out I told this female I was a captain..._  
"Well, uh, what's your name, Miss.."  
"Moonracer"  
"Um, so long as my subordinates don't find out I'm missing ...That is, seeing as how I'm an important captain and all". _Primus! What am I saying? I sound like a complete idiot!_  
"So...where are we going?"  
Moonracer took his hand and said "Leave that to me".

They left the barracks.

**Epilogue**

_Arcee realizes how low she's fallen after seeing the look in Skywarp's face. She leaves Starscream and enters rehab. Later, she meets Ultra Magnus and becomes an Autobot. But she still cries at the drop of a hat._

_Chromia breaks up with Thundercracker. Turns out he was really poor. He's so depressed he becomes a Decepticon even though Starscream gives him the creeps. Chromia's move backfires. She's reduced to hanging out with Elita One and stealing cookies from Shockwave._

_Skywarp is crushed after he realizes Moonracer only wanted to make Powerglide jealous. Powerglide hates Skywarp and becomes an Autobot just so he can kick Skywarp's ass. Skywarp reciprocates the feeling, joins the Deception Air Force and occasionally taunts Powerglide during battles by shouting "Hey, know why Moonracer transforms into a car? So everyone can get a ride!"_

_Starscream meets Megatron, becomes his second in command, and the rest is history. He doesn't miss Arcee or their  
dysfunctional relationship (well, maybe just a little bit). But his wingmates still think he's not firing on all cylinders._


End file.
